Don't Get Caught
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI! Wasso/David. Short oneshot I did for the WIRES 2 webcomic. David goes to visit Wasso at work, but ends up getting in a little predicament.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this for a good friend who does the webcomic "WIRES 2". I love it!! Yes, this is yaoi. GO READ THE WEBCOMIC!!**

"Wassoooo! Wasso, are you here?" David called, poking his head through the garage door.

"Kid, haven't I told you before not to come to my work? My brother will flip out," Wasso hurried over to the blonde from the car he was working on.

David laughed, scrubbing an oil stain off of Wasso's chin, "Don't worry so much! I saw him leave. Shouldn't you know when he leaves if you work for him?"

Wasso grumbled his response, blushing as he reluctantly allowed David to remove the oil stain.

"Aren't ya gonna invite me in?" David grinned up at the gruff mechanic.

Wasso's demeanor weakened, "Fine, come back to the office though, just in case Lug comes back."

David allowed himself to be dragged into the office. Wasso seemed to relax once the door was shut. He walked over towards David, leaning down to deliver him a kiss. David gladly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wasso's neck.

"You smell like oil," David chuckled when the kiss parted.

"Wuddya expect?" Wasso grinned, knocking his forehead playfully against David's.

Lovingly, David snuggled into Wasso's embrace from where he sat on the messy desk.

"Say, Wasso, you remember those handcuffs you had to help me get off when Mark put them on me?" David inquired.

"Yea, what about them?" Wasso eyed him suspiciously.

David's grin widened, "Do you still have them?"

"Yea, they're in the desk drawer. Why?"

"You're still not catching on?" David laughed, exasperated.

A moment of silence followed.

Then, "Oh! Y-you mean you want to…?"

"Mmhmmm!" David cooed, tracing circles on Wasso's chest.

"What if my brother comes back?"

"Don't worry, it can be a quickie! I'm going to meet Linder soon anyways."

Wasso sighed, walking over to one of the drawers and pulling the handcuffs out.

"What the hell?! Kid, what're you doing?" Wasso yelled in surprise as David came from behind him, stealthily slipping the cuffs on his wrist.

David dragged him towards the desk chair, "Today, I want to see _you _in cuffs."

Wasso's eyes widened, "You're not screwin' me, if that's what you're thinking!"

David laughed, "No, I'd rather have _you _inside of me any day."

Grinning down at his handiwork, David licked his lips in anticipation. Wasso was now sitting on the hard floor, arms above his head, strapped to the chair.

"You're one twisted kid, y'know that?" Wasso smirked, shaking his head.

Lips pursed in a fake pout, David straddled Wasso's lap, "You seem to be enjoying it though, you hypocrite!"

"I never said I wasn't twisted too," Wasso chuckled, arching his head forward, indicating he wanted a kiss.

David obliged, leaning down to accept the invitation.

"Yum grease and oil!" David laughed.

Wasso rolled his eyes in response.

"Time for some fun!" David went to work pulling Wasso's shirt up, tucking it behind his head to reveal Wasso's bare chest and stomach.

David greedily eyed the naked skin. After a moment he refocused and went back to work.

"These pants are so annoying!" David grumbled as he fumbled with the button and zipper.

"Would you like me to go nude from now on?" Wasso joked, enjoying watching David undress him.

"No way! I don't want anyone else to see you naked. AHA!" David exclaimed happily as he finally got the pants undone.

Wasso bit back a snicker. David looked more like a kid in a candy store rather than a horny teenager trying to get into his pants.

"Look how hard it is already!" David admired Wasso's thick member as he removed it from the underwear.

A slight red tinge crossed Wasso's cheeks, mumbling, "It's your fault!"

David swiveled his tongue around the tip of the reddened erection. Clear liquid had already begun to leak from the tip. The smaller boy kissed his way down the length of Wasso's member, licking his way back to the top before sliding the whole length into his mouth.

Wasso grimaced with pleasure as the hot feel of David's mouth embraced his cock. His hands gripped at the handcuff chains for support.

"Nngh…kid…" was all Wasso could manage to spout.

Wasso's words encouraged David's motions. His fingers traveled further down, beginning to fondle the soft ball sac as he thrust the erection further into his mouth. David could feel Wasso attempting to thrust his hips up into his mouth.

"Fuck, David…" Wasso groaned, arching his back, his head hitting the chair.

David willingly gulped down the salty fluids Wasso released.

"You came quickly this time," David laughed.

"Ngh, shut up!" Wasso grunted, attempting to catch his breath.

David delivered a soft peck on the lips to Wasso.

"What about you?" Wasso nodded towards the obvious bulge protruding from his pants.

Blushing, David covered it, "I'll save it for later tonight."

Wasso laughed, "Okay, whatever you say, kid. Now unlock me before my brother gets back!"

David's face fell.

"You don't have the key?"

David shook his drooping blonde head.

"Don't know how to pick a lock?"

He repeated the head shake.

Wasso half sighed, half laughed, "You sure are a piece of work, kid! Well then, go call somebody who CAN pick a lock!"

David grinned, blushing and hurriedly kissed Wasso before running off towards the phone.

"Ohhh! So THIS is what you do at work, Wasso!" Mark laughed as he arrived at the shop, twirling the keys to the handcuffs nonchalantly.

Wasso sneered, though he couldn't deny it was an odd scene. David had fallen asleep on his bare lap while waiting for Mark to arrive.

"Just unlock me before Lug gets back!" Wasso demanded.

"Oooo snappy, snappy!" Mark teased, though he complied and swiftly undid the cuffs.

"Here, will you take the kid home, please?" Wasso held out the sleeping teenager.

"Fine, but you owe me one! OH and I see you've '_grown'_ since we were kids!" Mark laughed and ran off before Wasso could react.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Wasso quickly pulled up his pants and attempted to return to work.

**End.**


End file.
